<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Knight: Angel's Soliloquy by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926693">White Knight: Angel's Soliloquy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues'>RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Soliloquy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon returning to Atlas, Weiss is imprisoned in her family's mansion, and she waits for her shining knight to save her.</p><p>White Knight<br/>Post-Fall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Knight: Angel's Soliloquy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Weiss (in an armchair): How did we get here? I suppose the beginning would have to when General Ironwood shut down Atlas' borders. It was a foolhardy attempt to keep the ne're-do-wells out... when... of course... they had already gotten in... How did we decide to get passed this?, well, the most sensible course of action, of course.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *leans towards the camera*</p><p class="western">Weiss (stressed): We stole an airship.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *sits back in her seat, fixing her hair*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Who's idea it was?.. well... it seems the old joke about sharing one brain cell applies. Meaning, it seemed to be all of ours, as some sort of group hysteria. Had we all taken leave of our senses?, perhaps. In fact, that seems like the most likely case. Well, there we were, on a stolen airship, flying to the floating city of Atlas... that was in complete and utter lockdown, under martial law. Under the very same General Ironwood. Did we somehow think we would get off scott free?, perhaps, again, as some sort of group delusion.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *breathes deep*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Well, yes, of course, we were arrested. Fingerprinted, disarmed, thrown in jail, and awaiting trial. And then my father most generously came to my aid.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *breathes deeply once again*</p><p class="western">Weiss: I guess, perhaps, our story should have started earlier... back in my childhood... my entire childhood... where I was raised as a bright and noble scion of the House of Schnee. My every act was dictated by ettiquette. But that was... managable, if depressing. The real issue is that my father did not love my mother. He only married her for the family name, and my grandfather's business. But?, you ask, surely I am just presumming. It is entirely possible that my father truly loved me, and was simply overbearing out of concern. Yes, well, when I was old enough to be bright and young enough to be naïve, my father told my mother such, explicitly, in front of us.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *waves her hand in front of her face, breathing deeply*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *looks directly at the camera*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Not only did I FLEE from my safe haven, but did so TWICE. My father's intervention was nearly the last thing I wanted... though... looking back... there is several things that could be worse... My dear could not have saved my life, I could have lost friends now that I finally have them, the Mother of Grimm could have succeeded.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *sits back in her chair*</p><p class="western">Weiss: The jury is still out on that one. But yes, short of death or dismemberment of my friends...</p><p class="western">* * Flash Back * *</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *shot in the heart, starts to disappear*</p><p class="western">* * Flash Back * *</p><p class="western">Yang: *arm cut off as she charged Adam*</p><p class="western">* * End Flash Back * *</p><p class="western">Weiss: My father's intervention was the last thing I wanted. Now, since, what has happened?, that is simply, nothing. Despite my father's many attempts at controlling me, I remain unaccosted, if locked in a gilded cage.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *sits back and drinks her coffee*</p><p class="western">*explosions in the background*</p><p class="western">Weiss: I only know one person foolish enough to attempt to assail the Schnee mansion.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *sighs*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *drinks her coffee*</p><p class="western">*sound of fighting in the background*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *fixes her hair*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *takes a last sip of her coffee*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *stands up and fixes her clothing*</p><p class="western">Weiss: What? I simply must look my best when my dashing hero comes to save me.</p><p class="western">*wall breaks down*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *runs in*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *lifts her arms up and Jaune comes in to pick her up*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *looks up at him dreamily*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *looks at her nervously*</p><p class="western">Weiss: If I could trouble you for one more thing?</p><p class="western">Jaune: Huh?</p><p class="western">Weiss: Could you retrieve my rapier? Third door on the right?</p><p class="western">Jaune: Uh, yeah, sure.</p><p class="western">Weiss: My hero.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *kisses Jaune on his cheek*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *looks at the camera as Jaune looks back to the corridor*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Did I fail to mention he does not yet know he is my dear? I feel it might have slipped my mind.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *dashes out into the corridor, knocking down a few staff members*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *kicks in the third door and runs into the room*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *gesture to the side*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *moves to the side*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *grabs her rapier in it's sheath*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *kisses Jaune on the cheek*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Now, through this back door is the garden, and nearly straight to the servant's entrance.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Huh?</p><p class="western">Weiss: Remember, do not return the same route you took to get here.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *nods and crashes though the wall to the garden*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *quickly looks around*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *runs to the small gate, quickly breaking through it*</p><p class="western">Three soldiers looked at them as they walked passed.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *summons runes beneath all three, quickly knocking them off their feet*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *dashes down the streets*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *tugs Jaune's right arm*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *turns right, running down the street*</p><p class="western">Blake: *swings down to grab the pair*</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Yang: So, what the hell, ice queen?</p><p class="western">Weiss: *being delicately seated in a chair by Jaune*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Pardon?</p><p class="western">Yang: Do you know who much?..</p><p class="western">Weiss: Jaune's legs are far longer than my own.</p><p class="western">Yang: Uh?..</p><p class="western">Blake: So, he can run faster...</p><p class="western">Weiss: And I could concentrate on using my runes to disarm any pursuers.</p><p class="western">Weiss (elegantly sitting in her chair): Now that I am once again safe and sound, Jaune-dear?</p><p class="western">Jaune: Jaune-what?</p><p class="western">Weiss: *waves him towards her*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *steps towards her*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *waves him towards her again*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *leans towards her*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *kisses Jaune on the lips*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *steps back, covers his lips, staring off into no-where*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Now, the reason I was able to endure this confinement so well was for one simple reason.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Huh?</p><p class="western">Weiss: My unshakeable faith that my knight was coming to rescue me.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Huh?</p><p class="western">Weiss: You see, Jaune-dear, I had... a lot of time to think... I am so terribly sorry that my response after you saved my life was so terse...</p><p class="western">Jaune: We were... kind of... in the middle of...</p><p class="western">Weiss: It was during this isolation that I grew to truly appreciate everything you have done for me.</p><p class="western">Jaune (nervously): Huh?</p><p class="western">Weiss: Through your previous actions, I came to the conclusion that you would without a doubt come to rescue me. I felt my heart beating it ways it had never done before. The mere thought of you brought me peace.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *nervously looking at Weiss*</p><p class="western">Yang: *pushes Jaune forward*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *stumbles forward, nearly falling into Weiss' seat*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *nervously looking at Weiss from a foot away*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Am I still... your Snow Angel?..</p><p class="western">Jaune: I thought... I had almost... I had... given up?..</p><p class="western">Weiss: I apologize for making you wait as long as I have. I am so sorry for everything I have done to you.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *stunned silence*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *places her hands on her knees*</p><p class="western">Weiss: I am sorry for being so forward... it's just...</p><p class="western">Blake: Absence makes the heart grow fonder.</p><p class="western">Weiss: Yes! I apologize for my exuberance.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *stunned silence*</p><p class="western">Jaune: After all?..</p><p class="western">Weiss: Yes.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *places her hands over her heart*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Am I too late?..</p><p class="western">Jaune: No. No. I mean...</p><p class="western">Jaune: *breathes deep*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Really?</p><p class="western">Weiss: *nods*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *leans closer*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *makes no move to move away*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *gives Weiss a peck on the lips*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *gives Jaune a passionate kiss*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my <a href="https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/616824630276194304/white-knight-angels-soliloquy">RWBY Dialogues</a> tumblog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>